Revenge
by Angie-Face
Summary: This story is a sequel of 'A little sexual healing'. If you haven't read that story yet, i would advice you to read it before you read this story. It makes you understand certain parts. After Joyce's brain sugery Buffy and Angel decides to stay together
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This story is the sequel of 'A little sexual healing'. If you haven't read this story yet, I would advice to read it before you read this story. It makes you understand certain parts more. After Joyce's brain surgery Buffy and Angel decides to stay together. Riley is pissed and wants revenge.

-

**Chapter 1**

Buffy was walking on one of the many graveyards of Sunnydale. She was thinking  
about the things that had happened the last couple of days. Her mom had brain sugery. It had been tough on her but she came out alright. After a few days she came home. She was taking everything easy and had to go to the hospital for regulair check-ups. During her mom's brain sugery something else happend. She called Angel, her Angel. She needed him beside her during this dificult period. It shocked everybody. Now she thought of it, it even shocked herself. She had to be tough infront of everbody, but with Angel she could let her guard down. She knew he would be there to pick up the pieces. Even after everything that happened between them.

Angel was there for her. Her mom saw that and finally soffened up to him. She finally excepted the fact that Angel would always be a part of her life.  
After she new that her mom was going to be alright she had to make a difficult desision. She had to make a desision: Riley or Angel. It wasn't right to keep Riley on a leach. She had to be true to him. She cared for him, but she just didn't love him they way he should be loved by a girl. She broke up with him and decided to give her and Angel an other chance. Those few hours they spend together during her mom's sugery showed them both that the love they shared those years ago, was still there.

Buffy and Angel decided to give it another chance. The first night they were together they talked a lot. They realised they missed so much. They really needed to catch up. After the light conversation they both knew they had to talk about the big issues. Angel still wanted Buffy to have a normal life. But this time Buffy could easily convince him that she needed him and that she tried a normal life. It sucked big time. They talked about the curse. They both knew that they never wanted a new Angelus show. The first thing in the morning Buffy called Willow. She asked Willow to try and find a spell that could bind Angel's soul. They had no clue if there was a spell that could to that, but they had to try.  
Angel still had his place at the mansion. When there was nothing going on in L.A. he would be here and vice versa. They spend the first two days together. After that he got a call from Wesley. Cordelia had a vision he had to go. That was three days ago. She really missed him. She still had a few classes, but she decided as soon as her classes were over she was going to L.A. Maybe she could help him. And she had to tell him the great news. Willow did find a spell that could bind his soul. Willow got all the stuff. She was ready to do the spell as soon as Angel was back in Sunnydale.  
Buffy still stayed at campus. It was much easier with classes and all. But as soon as Angel was back, she would stay at the mansion. She took all her stuff from her old room and placed it in the mansion. It felt like the most logical thing to do. She also bought some homey things for the mansion. This way it looked more like a 'normal' home then the house of a Slayer and a vampire.

She still couldn't believe how fast everything went. If somebody told her two weeks ago that she would live together with Angel, she would called them crazy. The world was so different two weeks ago. Her mom was healty, no brain tumor. She was happy with Riley, well sort of. After their argument at the hospital she hadn't talked to Riley. The other day she found a box with her stuff infront of her dormroom. The rest of the gang hadn't talked to him either. Even Xander. She felt bad for Riley, but she had to be honest.

Buffy was so lost in her thought that she didn't heard somebody coming up from behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her Slayer instincs kicked in and she flipped the atacker. They atacker fell on his back infront of her. She was in Slayer mode and wanted to kick it. She stopped when she reconised her atacker.

"Angel?"

Angel looked at her and stood up. He reaced for his head. "Hai Buffy, it's nice to see you too."

"Oh I am so sorry. I didn't hurt you to bad, did I?"

"I will survive."

"Well in that case, welcome home." Buffy tiptoed and kissed him.

"That is the welcome I had in my mind." Angel smiled.

"Everything went well in L.A.?"

Angel nodded. Buffy put her arms around his torso. "I am so glad you are back. I really missed you."

"I missed you too. Do you have to make another round?"

"No, I think I am done for today. Let's go home."

Angel reached for her hand and they both started walking towards the mansion.

A couple of meters back somebody was watching the couple walking away. Cursing like hell. "I will get my revenge." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Riley gritted his teeth. He still couldn't believe the fact that Buffy left him for that creature. That vampire blinded her. She couldn't think straight because of it. If he just left and he would be gone forever she would see everything like it really was. She would see him. He turned around and walked towards campus.

He walked into his dormroom and closed the door behind him. He was glad that his roommates were out. He needed some alone time right now. He needed to get his thoughts straight. He lay down on his bed. He was thinking about that day in the hospital. He was anry, annoyed when Angel showed up, even more when he heard it was Buffy who asked him to come. But he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. He knew Buffy loved him, she would never betray him. When he saw the two of them working out and getting more fysical, it felt like a blow to his stomach. He just didn't understand it and didn't want to believe it. He was still thinking that she would chose for him and not for that thing. Even when she said to him that it was over and that she wanted to give Angel and her another try, his brain still didn't believe it. He was just numbstruck. It hit him when he saw them outside the hospital. They were standing near his car. He saw her kiss that thing and then they drove off. She really left him for that thing. He felt the anger boil up again. Everytime that stupid vampire is in the picture Buffy sight gets clouded. She praticly runs straight to him. Angel doesn't derserve Buffy. He hurt her too many times. Buffy was only to blinded to see that. He needed to make her see again. The only way to do that was to get Angel out of the way. He couldn't do that. Angel was still a vampire. The fight they had before, after Buffy went to L.A. to go after Fatih, proved that. He knew Angel was holding back, otherweise he was certainly dead. He needed somebody else to do it.

He heard Buffy talk sometimes about a guy who knew everything and everybody in the demon world. What was his name again? W...Will...Willy! That's right Willy. He was the owner of a shady bar. That Willy guy would know who would like to help him getting rid of Angel. He took his jacket and walked out the door.

Riley stood infront of the lowest places here in Sunnydale: Willy's bar. He opened the door en walked in. He felt the cool air of the aircondiciner. He looked around and saw all kind of weird demons. He saw Willy the Snitch standing behind the bar cleaning glasses. Riley walked towards the bar.

"Hello, what can I get for you?"

Riley took a seat. "I could use some information."

Willy looked questioned at him.

"I want to get rid of someone, a demon. It is to strong for me to handle. Do you know somebody fo something?"

"Oh in that case I just know the person to take care of that problem."

Riley urged forward. "Who?"

Willy sat the clean glass down. "The Slayer."

Riley fel back on his chair. "She can't get rid of this problem."

Willy was intrigued. "Who is this demon then?"

"Angel."

Willy was shocked. "Angel? Is he back?"

"Yes he is back and he is intefiring with my life. He back together with Buffy."

Willy was thinking hard and then it hit him. "Your the Slayers boyfriend."

"Ex."

Willy took an other glassed and started to clean in.

"I am sorry man."

"I didn't came her to hear you are sorry. I need a name."

Willy looked around before coming closer to Riley. "What is it worth to you?"

Riley sighed and took some money out of his pocket. Willy took it and counted it. When he was done he smiled. "I know a firm in L.A. who would love to get their hands on him."

"Where can I find them?"

Willy took a piece of paper and wrote down a number. He gave the piece of paper to Riley.

"Ask for Lilah. She can help you."

Riley looked at the paper and smiled. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Riley stopped walking and looked up. Man, this bilding was huge. When Riley got that piece of paper from Willy he went back to his dormroom. He stared at the number for a couple of minutes. He was getting cold feet. He was looking around in his room. Nothing reminded him of Buffy. He got all her stuff and put it in a box. He couldn't look at her while giving it, so he waited untill it was 4 am. If she patrolled she had to be back by now. He dropped the box for her dormroom. He put everything of Buffy in the box, everything except one photo. He turned towards the side of his bed and opened his drawer. In it lay a photo of them together. They looked so happy and they were. He couldn't believe it could be over that soon. He felt the anger rise again.  
He finally got the courage to pick up the phone and dail that number. A woman picked up the phone. She sounded annoyed.

"Hello, am I talking to Lilah?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"My name is Riley Finn. I need to get rid of something and I heard that you are the person to talk to about that."

"I am not interested. Goodday."

"Wait wait wait, it's name is Angel!"

"What did you say?"

"The thing I want to get rid of, his name is Angel."

"Really? Why do you want him gone?"

"Does that matter?"

"No I guess not. How soon can you be here?"

"By the end of the afternoon."

"Great. The reception will know that you are coming. I will see you later today mister Finn."

So here he was, standin in L.A. infront of Wolfram & Hart. He went inside and went to the receptiondesk.

"Good afternoon. Welcom at Wolfram & Hart. What can I do for you?"

"Hello, I have an appointment with Lilah Morgan."

"Ah mister Finn. You can take the elevator and go to the tenth floor."

Riley nodded and walked to the elevator. He stepped in and pushed the tenth button. The elevator stopped on the third floor. A blue demon walked in. He nodded politly towards Riley. Riley did the same. Soon they ware on the tenth floor and the doors opened. Riley walked into the hallway and went to a desk.

A blonde girl was sitting behind the desk and looked up at him.

"Hello, I'm here to see Lilah Morgan."

"Mister Finn, she is waiting for you. You can go in."

"Thank you."

He looked at the girl. Why was this nice sweet girl working in a place like this. Then he saw her staring back at him. She was looking at his neck and she licked her lips. Oh that is why she is working here. Vampire.

He walked towards the double doors. He opened one door and walked inside. The office was beautifull. The walls were dark red, the furnitur black. A big desk stood infront of the huge window. A black leather chair was turned around.

The chair started to move around. "Good afternoon mister Finn."

"Good afternoon miss Morgan,"

"Please call me Lilah. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you and you can call me Riley."

Lilah nodded and walked towards a cabin. She took a glass and filled it with Wodka. She walked back to her desk and sat down. She motioned Riley to do the same. She looked at the poor man. When he called her she wanted to shove him off, but when he told her it was about Angel she got interested. What had this boy had to do with Angel.

"So Riley, you told me one the phone that you want a vampire named Angel to disapeare. You do know that you can stake a vampire. He is pretty mutch dust after that. You look pretty strong, you can handle a vampire."

"I know that, but I don't want anybody to know that I had something to do with it. And I tried to fight him, he is to strong."

"Alright. Why do you want him gone? What did he do to you to you?"

"Well he seduced my girlfriend."

"And just for that you want him gone?"

"No no, my girlfriend was happy with me. Now he pops up and it's like he put a spell on her or something."

"Sorry to ask you this, but your girlfriend or ex girlfriend is she human?"

"Yes she is."

"Then how did she and that vampire get together. Doesn't she know about him?"

"She know's about him. She is the Slayer. They met a few years back."

Lilah eyes got huge for a sec, but she recoverd herself quickly.

"I see. Can you tell me why you went to Wolfram & Hart?"

"Well like I said I don't to get it traced back to me. As soon as Angel is out of the picture Buffy will get her sanity back and she will crawl back to me in no time."

"Oh her name is Buffy."

Riley nodded. "So, can you do it?"

"Off course, but it won't be free."

"I understand. How much?"

"We normaly charge our clients $ 10.000 for such a request. But I like you and I feel for your story. So for you it's $ 5.000."

"You need to pay $ 2.500 now and the rest you can pay after it's done."

"That's okay."

"Do you know where the vampire will be staying."

"Yes I wrote it down. Here is the adress." Riley took a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"You need to promise me that you will leave Buffy alone."

"We promise we will only take the vampire."

Riley nodded and walked out of the office.

Lilah waited until she the ping of the elevator. This job was going to be very interesting. She was excited when that boy let Angel's name drop, but now the slayer was involved too. This could be huge. They could capture Angel and use him for bait. They Slayer would want to rescue her lover. She knew a lot of demons who would pay a huge som of money for the Slayer's head. The head of the bord would be pleased with this new. She grinned. Hello promotion. 


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank everybody for reviewing my story! I can't believe I got so many reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

She heard a really annoying noise. She could shut it off in her head. She opened her eyes and found the object what produced the noise. Her alarm was going off. Buffy raised her arm and shut down her alarm. She looked next to her. He was watching her with a big smile. Her Angel.

"Goodmorning."

Buffy snuggeld into Angel's chest. "Goodmorning."

"Sleep well?"

"Oh yeah." she said dreamy.

She was thinking about yesterday. Angel came back from L.A. She had some great news for him. They asked Willow earlier to look around and see if they could find a spell that would bound his soul. Willow couldn't find such a spell. After a few days Angel needed to go back to L.A. and they both thought that Willow stopped searching. That was until yesterday morning. She called Buffy and told her hystericly that she found a spell. It had to be the one. Willow had already went shopping and bought all the ingredients.

Buffy wanted to suprise Angel, so she hadn't called him with the news. When he finaly came home last night she told him. He wanted to be excited, but Buffy saw some restrainment in his eyes.

"Aren't you happy? This is what you wanted to right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I do, I just don't want to get my hopes up that is all. There is still a chance that the spell won't work." Angel said holding Buffy close.

"I know, but we will deal with that when we need to deal with that."

They immidiatly called Willow. She came over with Tara and proformed the spell. There were some smelly herbs and some chanting. After the spell Buffy started to wonder if it worked.

"How do we know of the spell worked?"

Buffy looked at Willow, who started to turn red.

"Do you mean that is the only way to find out?" Buffy said disstressed.

Willow nodded. Buffy turned to Angel. She saw the pain and the burden in his eyes. She then made a discission.

"Willow can I talk to you for a sec?" Buffy asked and walked with Willow to the garden.

"I need you one more time."

"Tell me."

"Do you still know the soul retrieving spell we had to use before?"

"Buffy..."

"Willow I have to ask. If the soul binding spell doesn't work, I am going to need it."

Willow nodded.

"Okay, here is the plan. If he turns into Angelus I will call you. At that moment I am probably to busy with fighting, but that will be your cue."

"Okay. I will go the store right away to get the ingredients." Willow said as she started to walk back in.

Buffy took her arm and stopped her.

"Not a word to Angel. I don't want him to know about it."

Willow nodded and walked further.

When Willow and Tara were gone Buffy and Angel were sitting on the couch. Buffy was feeling everything except comfy. She saw the distant glare in Angel's eyes. He was probably blaming himself again.

She took his had and made him look at her.

"Stop doing that."

Angel looked confused. "Do what?"

"Blaming yourself.I want this to, so we are both in this, together."

"But what if..."

Buffy shushed him. "No what if's. Tonight it' going to be just about us and nobody else."

She saw that he wasn't there yet.

"Angel, listen to me. I love you. I need you. I want you. Please." Buffy was closing in until she found his lips.

It didn't took long to win him over and he kissed her back. The moment she kissed him, she forgot everything. It was just them.

Their love making wasn't like the first time. That time Angel was really gentle with her and she had no experience what so ever. But now, they needed each other. It was all about passion.

They were both laying on their backs, panting. At that moment reality sinked at and Buffy became scarred. She turned to her side and watched him. He turned his head and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?" Buffy asked

"I am feeling good."

"Your soul?"

"I still have it."

"The last time, how long did it took?"

"I don't know. We fell a sleep and after a while I woke up with alot of pain." Angel answered.

"I guess all we can do then is wait."

Angel nodded and through his arm around Buffy. She snuggled into his chest. She turned her head and looked back at the table next to the bed. She placed her phone there. This way it would be within ther reach when something happened.

They were just laying there, waiting. Neither of them had anything to say. They were just waiting for something to happen. After 1,5 hours still nothing had happened.

Angel looked at his watch.

"I think the spell worked." Angel said.

Buffy turned her head and looked at him.

"Really?"

"Really. I have never been happier then I am right now. It should have happened already."

"Thank God." Buffy said and came up to kiss the man of her dreams.

Quickly the kiss became passionate and they were ready for round 3. But this time there wasn't something heavy hanging over their heads. It was just them and their expression of their love.

"So what is the plan for today?" Angel asked.

"I have classed, but I can skip them." Buffy said cheary.

"No no, I don't want you missing classed for me."

"But..."

"No but's. I will still be here when you get back. And today is Fryday so we can tomorrow we can stay in."

"I like that." Buffy said smiling and kissed him.

"How late is your first class?"

"11 am."

Angel looked at his watch. "You will need to hurry then. You have less then one hour."

"Damn. Do I really need to go?"

Angel was giving her a look.

"Okay okay, I am going already."

Buffy went out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. She need a cold shower.

A blond girl was walking out of the mansion. She stepped into a car and drove off.

One of the guys phone went off.

"Hello?" the superior guy said.

"Are you at the mansion?" Lilah asked.

"Yes mam."

"Is he alone?"

"A blonde girl just drove off."

"Great. You know what you need to do."

The guy hung up and looked at his other 3 collegues. "Lets roll!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody,**

**I want to apologize about me not posting new chapters. The last several months have been really hard for me. My uncle, who has been like a dad to me, past away. Because of this I couldn't concentrate enough to write a new chapter. **

**I am realizing that I feel a little bit better. Better enough to focus again. **

**I hope that I can post a new chapter very soon.**

**Thanks for your patience.**

**Xxx Angela**


End file.
